Hermione's Heartache
by hey you babe
Summary: Hermione isn't sure if she likes Ron, but Ron is showing her all of the signs. She just ignores them, and doesn't want to beleive it. takes time in 6th year. HPB spoilers. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone!**

**ok so this is my first fan fiction ever, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: the beautiful, and brilliant J.K. Rowling**

Hermione looked up from her _Ancient Runes_ textbook, and examined the common room. There were only five people in there. She was working at a table in the far corner, under the window. Ron was in a big red armchair in another corner of the room with Lavender in his lap, looking as though they were connected, and Ginny and Harry were talking on the sofa in front of the fire. As her eyes passed over Ron, she frowned a little. Ever since last week, Ron had been particularly cold towards her. She remember when he started because it was the night Ginny had told her that Ron and Harry had caught her and Dean kissing in an empty corridor. Ever since then Ron hadn't been his self with Hermione-and she couldn't figure out why! What had she done? Though as she looked at him, she realized how good looking Ron had gotten over the summer. His red hair had become softer, but his blue eyes stayed the same piercing blue eyes she had known ever since their first year. Hermione snapped back into life.

What are you talking about? she said in her mind. This is RON we are talking about! You know the Ron that you constantly bicker with? The one who wouldn't speak to you for weeks when he thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers? The one who made fun of Crookshanksand had said he wasugly?Hermione looked over at Crookshanks who was looking very comfortable on Ginny's lap. Actually, Crookshanks was a bit ugly. His face looked like he had ran straight into a brick wall. Hermione shook her head. She refused to agree with Ron.

She watched as Lavender finally drew away, giving Ron one more good night kiss, and walking straight up to her dorm room, looking very happy with herself.

When Lavender had finally left, Hermione decided to get up and ask Ron herself why he had been acting so differently. She pushed herself out of her chair as Ron reached for a Quittach magazine, and strode across the room, her eyes fixed on Ron.

"Hi Ron," she said happily.

Ron grunted in reply, not looking up from his magazine.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked.

Ron showed her the cover, and continued reading.

"Ron! What's the matter with you?"

This time Ron spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she replied, "You have been avoiding me for days, picking fights with me more then usual, and you avoid my eyes at mealtimes."

"I don't know what your talking about." Ron grumbled.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Besides no one in this common room enjoys seeing you and Lavender practically on top of each other! You are a _prefect_ Ron! A _prefect_! And last time I checked, so am I. So that means I can take you and Lavenders public display of affection into my own matters and force you to, to, to take your little sessions in a more private area."

"Your just jealous." said Ron, as though he had nothing else to say.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of someone who goes out with somebody else, just to get back at his sister? _You're _the one jealous! You just cant take the fact that your sister, and two best friends are more experienced then you!

Ron snorted. "Uh huh, and who exactly made you so experienced?"

Hermione started at him. "Well in case you haven't noticed, I wasn't exactly dateless at the Yule Ball.

Ron quickly looked up form his magazine. A little too quickly, Hermione thought. But she put it out of her mind. She was too busy with Ron's expression. What was it? Anger? Jealousy?

"You kissed Victor Krum?" Ron said hoarsely.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, yes I did. And why would that matter to you? You don't see me acting all strange when I see you and Lavender togeth-." But she was interrupted by Ron, who had grabbed her waist, and pressed her softly against the wall. Their lips were centimeters apart, and their bodies were making contact everywhere. Over on the couch Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, and they both fell silent to watch.

"Ron! what are you doing?" Hermione chocked.

Ron started at her for a while, looking deep into her eyes. Finally he said

"Nothing, you've got something in your hair."

He reached up and took something out, and shook it to the ground. Hermione could fell chills going up and down her spine, and her legs felt like jello. She watched sadly as Ron grabbed his magazine, and walked slowly up to his dormitory with his head down, looking slightly punch-drunk. Hermione longed to go after him, but quickly dismissed the thought, and went back to her homework.

After she finished, Hermione went upstairs into her dormitory and had trouble falling asleep. She kept playing the scene over and over again in her head. Finally she rolled over and fell asleep with one last thought of what would have happen if Ron had kissed her.

**--SOOO what did you think? please please PLEASE read and review! I will love you forever!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up earlier then usual the next morning, thanks to the light spilling inside her window. She was unable to go back to sleep, so she deceided to write to her parents. She hadn't written them in a while, and it turned out to be a long letter. She finished just in time to get dressed and ready for breakfast, and walk downstairs to meet Harry and Ron. As she walked down the stairs, her pace slowed down as she remembered the night before. What was she going to say to Ron? What was he going to say to her? I don't know why im worrying, she thought. I mean its not like I "like-like" Ron! But, she wan't sure if that last statement was so true.

"Hey Hermione. Ready to go down then?"

Hermione snapped back to life. She was so wrapped up in her thougts, she didn't know where her feet were taking her. She found herself in front to two people with black and red hair.  
The red head was talking to her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, and listened carefully to what Ron had said.

"I was just asking if you were ready to go to breakfast," he said in a smooth voice.

Wow, she thought, hes so calm! Its like last night didn't even happen. Well, if he can be so calm about us, so can I! Im just going to play it cool.

"Uhh--I just remembered. I forgot my Transfiguration book upstairs."

Hah, so much for playing it cool.

Hermione ran upstairs into the dormitry, and pressed her back against the wall. She was breathing heavily, but soon stopped with a new thought.

What did I say down there?

Ron had been so calm, and wasn't some nervous, dumb wreck like she had been.

What the hell was I thinking?

Oh yeah. "play it cool." And sure. Thats exactly what she did.

Not.

Her breathing slowed down, and she got up from the floor, laughing at herself. She totally overeacted. She would go downtstairs, and apologize for being so weird to Ron and Harry.  
She could make up a fun excuse like she all of a sudden had a major bladder infection, and if she didn't get to a bathroom quick, she would blow up, or something along those lines.

Right...

As she walked downstairs, she was upset to see they had both gone to breakfast without her. Her heart dropped with the thought that Ron had left her. She wanted to be with him, so bad, and hear his funny jokes. She wanted to be with him, and see his lazy smile, he often gave her as he casually draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the green house on a pretty day. She soon realized she was in the corridor, and about to walk into a suit of armor.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she cried aloud. When was she going to stop thinking about Ron?

"Uhh, bad time Hermione?" said a voice.

Hermione whipped around coming face to face with an extremly tall, dark, and handsome young man.

"Oh, hi, Cedric." note:yes, i know cedric is dead, but hes just so hott i couldn't help but put him in. hes not a big part, but i just wanted to add my future husband in the story  
"My brain just wandered for a minute."

"No problem," he said, "So are you going down to breakfast then? I got a late start, and i would be glad to walk you down there." note:this is not going to turn into a CedricHermione fanfic.

"Yeah, that would be great."

They both walked down to breakfast slowly, talking casually about classes, hogsmeade, and upcoming Christmas break. They said good-bye at the entrance hall, and seperated to their appropriate tables.

"Hey Hermione! What took you so long?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter…… hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: J.K ROWLING!**

Hermione sat next to Ron as he patted the seat next to her, giving her his lazy, yet sincere grin.

"What were you doing up there? Did you start reading the book, and forget about breakfast?" said Ron as he elbowed her slyly.

Hermione gave him a sarcastic "hah-hah" look, and playfully pushed him. He laughed and grabbed her wrist, and gave her a quick hug. This bothered Hermione a bit because it was one of those hugs that said something like you're-such-a-funny-little-girl-buddy-buddy. What Hermione wanted was a hug that said i'm-now-conffessing-my-deep-and-passionate-love-for-you. But Hermione laughed it off and changed the subject.

"So are we ready to flatten Slytherin today?"

This Saturday afternoon was the first Quidditch match against Gryffindor had against Slytherin. Hermione was a little nervous because of Ron's previous performances as keeper. As she asked the question, she watched Ron's face fall slightly, Harry's light up.

"Yeah," said Harry, "and flatten Draco..."

As Harry continued on his amusing tactics of beating Malfoy up, it was then that it happened. It made Hermoine feel like there was a shock that ran up her body. Ron's leg had innocently brushed Hermione's leg, so they touched. Ron looked down, and apologized quickly, turning back to listen to Harry's story. It was not until Ginny had started her story on attacking Professor Snape, Hermione felt Ron's leg again. Except, it was harder, and touching in more places. Like he meant it to be there. Hermione felt Ron glance at her from the corner of his eye. She felt herself go red, but she didn't say anything. She loved it too much. When Ron saw that she wasn't protesting, he started rubbing her leg against his. He would also brush his hand on her thigh for only a few seconds, and Hermione thought she was going to die on the spot, until--

"Won-Won!"

Ron jumped, and pulled away immediately. Hermione suddenly felt the awkwardness between them as she scooted over to make room for Lavender. Ron coughed, and ran his fingers through his hair. Lavender threw her arms around Ron, and covered him with kisses. Ginny gagged into her cereal, and Harry purposely turned to Fred to talk more about Quidditich. Hermione felt hurt Ron had to stop. Lavender gave Hemrione a quick fake smile, but a look that said back-off-hes-mine. Hermione smiled sweetly--though not truthfully, grabbed her books and stalked out of the Great Hall. She walked quickly down the hall, and entered the library. There weren't many people in there since it was Saturday, but she did see her friend from Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillin, and a couple of Ravenclaws that she did not know. She sat down, and pulled out her Charms notebook, but she couldn't concentrate. What was Ron doing with his leg? I mean, its not something that I can ignore, she thought. Nobody just starts rubbing someone elses leg just for the heck of it! She kept thinking about her and Ron, when Harry sat down next to her.

"Hey Hermione, why did you leave at breakfast? I mean, Lavender and Ron are a bit disturbing, but I'm not sure if that was the real reason that you wanted to leave. You seemed uncomfortable this morning. Was there anything secret going on underneath the table I should know about?" said Harry. He laughed like that would never happen, but what he didn't realize was that, he was exactly right.

"Hah, that's funny Harry. Like anything would _ever _happen between Ron and me." she laughed a weak laugh, and turned to her book.

"Anyways," continued Harry, patting her on the back, "I was just checking up on you."

He turned to leave, but turned around and leaned on the desk.

"You are coming to the match, aren't you? Its in about one and a half hours, and I don't want you to be in here the whole time." He grinned.

"Of course I'm coming, I wouldn't miss seeing you and Ron play! Besides, I don't have a lot of work to do, and I only be in here for about an hour."

"Oh only one hour…." Replied Harry still grinning. He pushed off the table, and turned to leave. Hermione watched him walk out of the library, and right before he left, he called over his shoulder, "See you later Hermione. Don't stay in here too long!" But was out before Madam Prince could get to him.

Hermione smiled, and returned to her homework feeling much better.

**Okkk so do you guys like this story so far? I know these chapters are soo short! Im sorry, but im just beginning to write…..**

**Pleeease review! I will be eternally grateful!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is chapter four, and I hope you like it! Everything exciting happens here…**

**Disclaimer: the wonderful J.K. ROWLING!**

About 45 minutes later, Hermione gathered up her books and walked out of the library. She looked outside, and saw that it was a nice day. The sun was out, and there was a gentle breeze. Many students were out on blankets, or by the lake, waiting for the match to begin. There was a little time left until the match, and she thought she would go outside, and lay in the sun for a while. She dropped off her books at the Gryffindor common room, and quickly walked out on the grounds. She lay on the ground, and squinted up at the sun. She hoped Ron would do well at the tournament today. Gryffindor had only just won previous matches, and Ron had done poorly in the last two. The song "Wealsey is our King," was sung almost every game, on either side. Each way in the different versions. Hermione hated that song so much, and it made her stomach do a flip flop when she thought of Ron's face at the sound of the song. She closed her eyes, and thought about this morning at breakfast. She thought of Ron next to her, and his leg against hers, and smiled while drifting off into sleep…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

that's pretty cool.

Hermione snapped her eyes open. Oh my gosh, she thought. What times is?

She looked at her watch and saw that she was 30 minutes late for the match.

She cursed under her breath, and starting running towards the stadium. She prayed the match was still going on. Why hadn't anyone bothered to wake her up?

She held her breath as she turned the corner, but let it go slowly when she saw people were still there, and the familiar colors zooming around above her. But her breath stopped when she saw the score. 10-60; Slytherin. Hermione moaned in despair when she saw that Slytherin was leading, and scanned the sky for Ron. She spotted him by the goal posts, and felt heartbroken at the sight of him. He looked almost determinted, but at the same time like he knew there was no hope. She pushed her way to the very side of the crowd and yelled as loud as she could,

"GO RON!"

Ron looked down at her, and swayed on his broom. His face light up at the sight of her, and gave her a small wave. A Slytherin chaser was coming towards him, and he got ready for the attack. He looked more confident, and determined now. The chaser started going toward the left goal post, but at the last moment swerved to the right. Hermione held her breath, and closed her eyes. Except she didn't hear a disappointing sigh from the Gryffindor viewers around her. What she actually heard was a great cheer. Hermione opened her eyes, and saw that Ron had saved it! She cheered loud with the rest of the crowd, and joined in on the better version of "Weasley is our King." She continued applauding with everyone else. And when the quaffle wasn't on his end, Ron constantly was looking at Hermione. But when she wasn't looking of course.

After his first save, Ron continued to have much luck. He ended up saving eight more goals after this, and before Hermione knew it, the match was over. Gryffindor had won! 100-60. She ran onto the field with everyone else, and ran right over to Ron. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. They let go after that, and Ron looked like he was in a haze. He stared at Hermione for a little while until someone hugged him hard from behind.

"Won-Won!"** (note: Sarah, that was for you.)**

Hermione watched painfully as Ron turned around, and let Lavender kiss him on the lips right in front of her. She felt tears burning in her eyes, and walked away, looking for Harry. She spotted him talking to Ginny, and she gave both of them a big hug, and Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys were awesome!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought we were going to lose, but it ended out great, didn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Ginny, "The stupid prat, Ronald, couldn't save a damn thing in the beginning. I thought we were going to get creamed. I wonder was turned him around?"

"Who knows, but at least now we have a shot in the finals!" said Harry.

Hermione laughed along with Ginny, then let them leave for the changing rooms. She started to make her way back to the castle, but had a better idea. She still wanted to know what Ron was doing this morning, so she deceided to wait for him outside. She said hello to the rest of the team as they walked out, and told them she would be in the common room in a while. She needed to talk to Ron.

A little while later, Ron came out, and was surprised by Hermione waiting for him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Why aren't you up in the common room with everyone else?"

"Listen I need to talk to you…_in private._" Hermione said. There were still a bunch of people milling around, and Hermione didn't want to be overhear, or Lavender to show up suddenly.

"Sure, I know right where to go." He said grabbing her hand, and leading her into the castle. They let go inside, and Ron put his hands in his pockets. He had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was darker, and still a little wet. He smelled _very_ good, Hermione noticed.

"So, what did you think of the match?" asked Ron casually, looking around the halls, and ending up at her face.

"Oh, it was so exciting!" exclaimed Hermione, unaware that Ron was staring at her. "You did so good Ron. At first I was a bit worried, but there was a great ending, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. He suddenly stopped and Hermione realized they were on the 7th floor, right in front of where the Room of Requirment would be. Ron took her hand again, and walked three times in front of it. Hermione heard a small _pop, _and saw a door had appeared. They both stepped inside, and looked around. It was a small blue room, with big windows on each side of the walls. It was dark outside, so the room wasn't very well light, but had two small lights, and lots of tall candles around a couch, and an armchair.

"Perfect." Said Hermione, and made her way over to the couch. Ron sat close next her. So close, their knees touched. He put his arm on the back of the couch, and leaned in slightly as Hermione talked to him.

"So," he started out, "what did you want to talk about? I thought this place was great if you wanted to talk without anyone interrupting."

Hermione sighed, and looked around. "Yes, Ron. It's fine. But I really wanted to talk about something else.

This morning at breakfast. What were you doing under the table? I didn't think much of it at first, but you obviously meant to do it."

Hermione saw Ron turn slightly red. "Oh, that. I don't know. I just sort of did it…." He trailed off.

"But why?" demanded Hermione. "I mean you have a _girlfriend_ Ron! Lavender, remember?"

Ron winced at the sound of Lavender's name. Like each time Hermione said it, it was like nails on a chalkboard to him.

"Lets not talk about Lavender." Said Ron scooting closer. Hermione could feel herself turning red now, but didn't give up.

"Yes, Ron, lets. Its not just something that we can ignore! Why do you act so strange when I mention her name? Most people don't cringe at the sound of their partner's name."

"Oh, and I supposed you never got sick of _Viktor._" Ron replied sounded disgusted at the sound of his name.

"_Why do you always have to bring him up!" _Hermione practically screamed, standing up. "That was _two _years ago! It meant nothing to me! Besides, Viktor was NOT my boyfriend." She walked over to the wall, and turned around facing Ron with her arms crossed.

Ron leaned back on the sofa, and covered his face with his hands. He sighed, and sat like that for a while. Finally he slammed his fist on the table in front of him, causing the candles to shake violently.

"Don't you get it?" He said to her.

"What do you mean , Ron?" she said impatiently.

" What I mean is that, that was supposed to be _me_ taking you to the ball. That was supposed to be _me _giving you your first kiss. Don't you see, Hermione?"

"No, Ron you don't mean that."

"Yes, Hermione, I do! You're beautiful." He told her taking steps closer.

"Ron, stop it. You don't know what you are saying. You like Lavender."

"Nevermind Lavender right now!" said Ron impatiently. "Who I really want to be with is you."

"Stop."

"Please, Hermione," he breathed hoarsely, "I love you."

**Sooo how did you like it? Pleasepleaseplease review! I would mean so much to me!**

**Xoxo**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
